yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
National Day Parade, 2009
The National Day Parade 2009, also known as NDP 2009, was a national ceremony held on 9 August 2009 at The Float at Marina Bay to commemorate Singapore's 44th year of independence. For the third time, the event was held in the Marina Bay area. Logo The NDP 2009 Logo depicts a stylised hand reaching out to Singaporeans of different backgrounds, connecting all as one united people. A motif of the heart on the palm of the hand embodies people's compassion and care for their citizens. The five stars forming the fingers symbolise democracy, peace, progress, justice and equality in vibrant colours reflecting the nation's diversity. Reaching up in celebration of progress as a nation, the shooting stars represent people's hope for a better future.NDP 2009 Logo Theme The theme for NDP 09, “Come Together – Reaching Out, Reaching Up” draws inspiration from the Singapore National Pledge. It is about our coming together as one united people, to Reach Out to all Singaporeans regardless of race, language or religion, and to Reach Up towards our hopes and aspirations articulated when we pledge to achieve happiness, prosperity and progress for our nation.NDP 2009 Concept Tickets and funpacks Tickets As in previous years, Singaporeans had to e-ballot to obtain tickets for the preview and parade. Applications for e-balloting were made through SMS, telephone, the Internet, and self-service automated payment machines such as "AXS" or Self-service Automated Machines ("SAM"). Tickets application were opened from 16 to 25 May 2009. Applicants chose to apply for tickets to the preview parade on 1 August 2009 or actual parade on 9 August 2009. NDP 2009 E-Ticketing Uniformed Groups Participating in Ndp 2009 Marching in Song: We Are One * Singapore Red Cross Youth Society(Leading March-in Contingent) * National Cadet Corps (Marching Out Leading Contingent) * National Police Cadet Corps * St John's Ambulance Brigade * Singapore Scouts Association * Boy's Brigade * Girl Guides * Girl's Brigade * National Civil Defence Cadet Corps Companies Joining the March In: * PAP * Sembcorp Marine * NTUC Funpacks The National Day Parade 2009 Funpack included a versatile two-in-one bag with a detachable flap, which can be turned from a messenger bag into a tote bag and the bags come in eight colours. Some of the highlight items in the bags included interactive items such as a heart-shaped lantern and a hand-shaped drum. There were also 10,000 special edition National Day Parade bags. These special edition bags were sold at S$15 and all proceeds will go to The Community Chest of Singapore. Parade & Ceremony *''Parade Commander'' : LTC Yeong Chee Meng, HQ RSAF *''Reserve Parade Commander'' : LTC Lek Seng Khoon *''Parade Regimental Sergeant Major'' : MWO Devendran, FN SM HQ Supply *''Reserve Parade Regimental Sergeant Major'' : MWO Albert Chen, BDE SM 76 SIB *''Colours Regimental Sergeant Major'' : 1WO Lawrence Jeremiah, WSM MIDS Wings, OCS *''Colours Regimental Sergeant Major'' : 1WO Dennis Chia, RSM 1 SIG *''Colours Sergeant Major (Army)'' : 1WO Chua Hock Guan *''Colours Sergeant Major (Air Force)'' : TBA *''Colours Sergeant Major (Navy)'' : The parade was pushed back by an hour and the show and the parade were all integrated in one show. Highlights Stage The stage was moved 20 metres forward and some nine meters upwards. Performers were not seen on the floating platform as it was used as a holding area instead. The stage for the show was moved up four metres above the original floating platform stage. In addition, the new stage had three more entrances to allow performers to make a dramatic entrance. Other changes also included a new performance grid and an LED screen. The cubic grid consisted of two portions, each measuring eight cubes high and seven cubes wide. Each grid was six storeys high and was equipped with three scene-changing screens. Parade and Ceremony For the first time, the Presidential Gun Salute was held on water. The floating platform carrying the guns were sailed into position and stop about 200 metres away from the gallery. In addition, the 23 marching contingents were entered from five different directions onto the stage. A new city march-pass segment was introduced. The marching contingents moved out from The Float at Marina Bay to the city, where they marched along a 3.2-km stretch of road. The marching contingents took a route around the Esplanade and passed by landmarks like the Merlion, the Old Supreme Court and the City Hall. Key Highlights *''Enhanced Night Visual Effects'' – The starting time was shifted to 6pm (SST). PiGi projections and LED mesh screens, combined with special lighting effects will deliver multimedia content. *''Soundtrack Of Our Lives'' – Tunes, jingles and speeches of iconic and historical significance. *''Pledge Moment'' – Anchor of NDP 2009, at 8:22pm (SST) on August 9, the Singapore Civil Defence Force chime sounded over the national public warning system, which had invited Singaporeans to recite the Singapore national pledge as one nation. All MediaCorp radio stations and TV channels, will stop regular programmes to bring The Pledge Moment 'live'. 615 partner locations from both local and overseas will also make announcements to remind the public of the pledge moment. *A mobile Combined Schools Choir *20 Large Puppets arriving on large white boats *24 Performing Podiums located throughout the spectator stands *Performers performing on large high-rise grids totaling 8 storeys Theme song The official theme song of the National Day Parade, entitled What Do You See?, was sung by a local alternative rock band, Electrico. The composition and lyrics were also done by Electrico. The Chinese version of the theme song, entitled 就在这里 (Right Here), was sung by Chen Wei Lian and composer Xiao-han (小寒).http://www.ndp.org.sg/themesonglyrics.php The music video for What Do You See? by Electrico, was directed by Bertrand Lee. Broadcast TV channels As a national event, the parade was broadcast 'live' from 6.15pm to 8.30pm (SST) across MediaCorp channels which included Channel 5, Channel 8, Channel U, Suria, Vasantham, okto, TVMobile and Channel NewsAsia International. The commentary on Channel 5, Channel NewsAsia, TVMobile and okto was in English, Channels 8 and U in Mandarin, Suria in Malay and Vasantham in Tamil. Radio MediaCorp Radio stations covered the parade 'live' over 938LIVE, Capital 95.8FM, Warna 94.2FM and Oli 96.8FM in English, Mandarin, Malay and Tamil respectively. Online 'Live' webcast was also available on the official NDP website, MediaCorp NDP webpage and Channel NewsAsia Live. Others 'Live' telecast of the parade and celebrations were also available at selected community centres, SAFRA clubhouses and the Padang. Security In the event of a chemical or bomb attack, the Singapore Civil Defence Force and Singapore Police Force had prepared stations outside the stadium as a precaution. Evacuation routes were planned and if such an attack is to happen, spectators are able to evacuate in an orderly manner. Sharp items such as knives and scissors are not allowed into the stadium and will be confiscated. For security reasons, X-ray scanners and metal detectors are put in place at the stadium. Since the parade is held by the bay, waterways in the bay was out of bounds to the usual sea craft and bumboats ferrying tourists along Singapore River. Due to the Influenza A (H1N1) pandemic, upon arrival, all participants were screened by thermal scanners before entering the holding area. Thermal scanners had been situated at all entry points. See also *National Day Parade *National Day Rally *Singapore Fireworks Celebrations References External links * NDP 2010 Official Website Category:Events in Singapore Category:Singaporean television series